criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Wing
"Broken Wing" is the ninth episode of Season Fourteen and the 308th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU investigates a series of overdoses at the behest of a professor from Lewis' past. Guest Cast *Tui Asau - Douglas Knight *Paul Bartholomew - Josh Sullivan *Brea Bee - Bonnie Sullivan *Aaron Coleman - Keith Brennan *Reid Cox - Molly Witt *Bashir Gavriel - Clay Miller *Gale Harold - Doctor Daryl Wright *Ethan Henry - Phil Friedman *Katie Amanda Keane - Mary Wright *Melanie Laenani Lewis - Kate Sullivan *Mark Mahoney - Tattoo Artist *Eric Ramey - Medical Examiner Samuel Bayo *Scott William Winters - Doctor Robert Smith Referenced Criminals *Donald Harvey *Elizabeth Wettlaufer Bookend Quotes *'Tara Lewis:' "If you don't know someone who's had a problem with addiction, you will." — Dana Boente *'Tara Lewis:' "The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." — Richard Bach Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, the actor who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in this episode. This is the 27th of 29 in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. *The closing bookend quote recited by Lewis was previously recited by Hotch in the Season Eight episode "The Replicator". 1409 Category:Season Fourteen Episodes